


let's hear it for the rain and fire alarm

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is preparing for his last year of High School when, Jack, an Irish exchange student, walks into his French class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's hear it for the rain and fire alarm

_Monday_

When Mark started his last year of high school, he was ready to finally finish French.

He had taken it the entire time he was in high school and, while it was a nice language, doing something for three years got highly repetitive.

He thought this, of course, before the cute, new Irish kid walked into his third period French class.

He was introduced as Sean, but said he prefers to be called Jack. The teacher told him to sit directly in front of Mark.

Soon after, the class begins and Mark gets poked in the side by his friend Wade, who was sitting to Mark's left. "What?" Mark hissed, rubbing his side. Jesus, people could poke hard.

"Pay attention, don't fail this class just because you think the exchange student is cute," Wade teased, in his best serious voice, though it still came out sounding extremely silly.

"His name is Jack, you ass," Mark told him, but stopped staring at the back of Jack's hair nevertheless and looked down at his paper instead.

Mark spent the rest of class sneaking glances at the Irishman.

_Tuesday_

Mark walked into his French class and saw that Jack was already in his seat, reading some adventure book.

After getting very little sleep last night (he was NOT thinking about Jack), he stopped for coffee on his way to school. This turned out to be his biggest downfall.

The dick that sat in front of Jack tripped Mark and made him spill his coffee all over Jack and Mark, though Jack got the worst of it

"Oh jesus, I'm so sorry!" Mark tried to explain, but Jack was already getting up, running out of the room.

Mark must have looked very desperate his teacher, gave him a little nod and Mark took off, following Jack.

"Wait! Jack!" Mark called, seeing a retreating figure moving toward the boy's bathroom.

"Dude," Mark cried, swing open the door, scaring a Freshman out of the room.

Mark saw Jack using paper towels to clean off his shirt, which was, thank God, black.

"Jack, listen, buddy, are you okay?" Mark asked, his voice slightly panicked.

"Yeah, yeah, 'm fine. It's just surprising...and hot," Jack replied. "Who are you, anyways?"

"Mark."

"Well, Mark," Mark nearly laughed at how Jack's Irish accent made his name sound. "While it's cute how you are so concerned you are 'bout me, you are covered in steaming coffee, as well."

Mark looked down. As cliché as it sounded, he had forgotten about himself during his chase after a certain blue-eyed boy. Jack grabbed some clean napkins and began cleaning off Mark's chest.

As much as it made his stomach feel funny, Mark wondered what Jack was doing.

As if reading his mind, Jack said, "You chased me down, after only meeting me like twenty-four hours ago, so I'm repaying the favor."

"Thanks, Jack."

God this boy was going to be the death of him.

_Wednesday_

"Today, class, we will be talking about poetry." To that, everyone groaned as the third period French class absolutely hated poems.

"Come on, it's not that bad," the teacher said. "That's how my boyfriend asked me out."

Mark could have sworn he heard Jack 'aww' from his spot in front of Mark, but he wasn't sure if he had heard right over Wade yelling, "You've told us this story about seventeen times now!"

The whole class laughed, including the teacher. Mark nearly fainted over how adorable Jack's laugh was. Instead he put his head in his arms and sighed never moving his eyes away from Jack.

The teacher called the class's attention, "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted," he fake-glared at Wade. "We were talking about poetry, and how you guys will be translating a French poem in pairs. Each group will get a different poem, so you guys can't cheat off of another pair. Also, Mark and Wade, you two are not allowed to work together, especially after last time." With that, the teacher flicked his hand, signaling students to find a partner.

Mark and Wade shamelessly laughed. "I got dibs on Bob," Wade said and ran off to find Bob. Mark made a noise of annoyance and looked around for someone. Mark saw that most people had already partnered up, but Jack was trying to make eye-contact with someone.

Mark went up to him and asked, "Do you want to work together?"

"Are you going to spill coffee on me again?" he questioned.

"Hey, it spilled on me, too," Mark protested.

"Yeah, well you got more on me."

"Well, I'm sor-"

"If you two are done arguing or flirting or whatever you're doing," The teacher interrupted their conversation. "I would like to pass out the poems."

The class laughed again, with Bob being the loudest, while Jack blushed and sat down next to Mark.

While the teacher handed out the papers, the pair fell into an awkward silence.

Mark looked over at Jack and saw he was still red from the earlier experience. "Hey, look...I am genuinely sorry about the coffee-"

"Shuddup, it's fine, okay, I was just teasing."

"Okay," Mark answered. "Now, lets show these losers how to translate some French."

_Thursday_

After working together, trying (and failing) to translate yesterday, Mark and Jack hit it off. While 'working', they realized that they had a lot in common.

That still didn't stop Mark's crush on Jack. If anything, it intensified it. In class today, Jack turned around and talked to Mark as if they've known each other for years. He even gets along with Wade which is very hard to do.

When it's time for the class to break off in groups of four, to try to carry on a conversation, Jack groups with Mark, Wade, and Bob. It turns out Jack can make friends with almost anyone.

_Friday_

Because it was the end of the week, everyone in class unable to stay still. Jack was bouncing around in his seat, while Mark's leg wouldn't stop moving.

Everyone was working, silently and independently when, out of nowhere, the fire alarm went off, signaling a fire drill. Most of the class sighed with relief and left the room, swiftly.

Mark was halfway to the door when he realized Jack wasn't in front of him. "Go ahead," is what he told Wade and turned around to look for him.

Jack was at the back of the line, by himself, looking very confused. "It's a fire drill, like a fake fire alarm so we know what to do if there is a real fire," Mark explained to Jack.

"I'm still don't know where to go," Jack replied.

"I'll show you," Mark said, linking his arm with Jack's.

Jack giggled and went along with him, not bothered about their arms.

When they made it outside, Mark saw the sky, which was grey and cloudy. "It is so going to rain."

"Cool," replied Jack. "I LOVE the rain! Especially the smell afterwards."

Mark chuckled, "I'm gonna have to agree with you there."

Mark lead Jack toward the line of students where they were checking attendance.

"MARK FISCHBACH" yelled one of the teachers.

"HERE!" Mark shouted back. "Anyway, how's a new school been treating you?"

"It's been fine, though some jerk dumped a hot drink on my favorite black shirt," Jack teased.

"Wow! What a jerk! But, in all honesty, you probably have like five of the same shirt."

"SEAN MCLOUGHLIN"

"PRESENT," Jack yelled in response. "Okay true, I do have a lot of black shirts, but I think the number is more like seven."

"Really? Wow...So has any lucky lady caught your eye?" teased Mark.

"Umm..no not really, but a guy has."

"Oh and who would he be?" Mark couldn't help but feel extremely jealous, though he kept his voice light in tone.

"You might know him." Jack said, giving him a small hint. "He has amazing brown eyes."

"Really?"

"Mmh, and he has this stupid flannel he likes to wear."

Mark's eyes widened, realizing there is a chance it might be him. "He sounds like a real catch, Jack."

"Oh, he is. He also has an amazing deep voice." Jack said, slightly leaning towards Mark.

Mark's breath caught in his throat and he leant in Jack's direction, as well. They were about two inches apart when rain started to fall from the sky. Jack instantly jerked back, as did Mark and they looked up at the clouds. Mark wanted to punch something. They were _so_ close and the rain had interrupted them.

The other students started running back toward the school building. "We should head that way too, Jac-" he was cut off by Jack's lips against his own.

Mark started to kiss back, wanting to cherish this moment for as long as he could.

When Jack pulled away, he pulled Mark towards the school. "We should head back."

"Yeah..." Mark was halfway-speechless, still stunned by what had happened. They trudged back towards the school, hardly aware of the mud beneath their feet, that was making their shoes turn very brown.

When they made it inside, Mark had fully recovered. Mark grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him for a short kiss. They pulled away and Mark rested his forehead against Jack's. "Can we do this again, sometime?" asked Jack.

Mark laughed, "Oh, God, I hope so."

As they walked back into their third period French class, holding hands, their teacher gave them a knowing look. Mark smiled back, silently thanking the rain and fire alarm.

**Author's Note:**

> edited dec 25th


End file.
